Interstitial cystitis (IC) is a chronic bladder disorder which affects up to 450,000 women in the United States; approximately one-tenth as many men also suffer from this condition Ratner, et al. (1994) Urol. Clin. North Am. 21:1-5; Hanno et al. (1990) Interstitial Cystitis, London: Springer-Verlag!. Interstitial cystitis often has a rapid onset with pain, urgency and frequency of urination and cystoscopic abnormalities including petechial hemorrhages (glomerulations) or ulcers that extend into the lamina propria (Hunner's ulcers) Oravisto, K. J. (1975) Ann. Chir. Gynaecol. Fenn. 64: 75!. Certain features of the bladder epithelium suggest that the epithelial barrier is abnormal in IC. For example, the bladder mucin layer is sometimes damaged Johansson and Fall (1990) J. Urol. 143:1118; Smith and Dehner (1972) Arch. Pathol. 93:76!, the bladder epithelium can be denuded resulting in ulceration Oravisto, ibid; Smith, ibid! and intraurothelial Tamm-Horsfall protein is sometimes found Fowler et al. (1988) J. Urol. 140:1385!. The rapid onset of IC is followed by a chronic course with partial remissions and reexacerbations, which can continue for up to 30 years Hanno, ibid.! No etiology for IC has yet been identified, and no empiric treatment has been proven to be reliably efficacious.
The diagnosis of IC currently requires cystoscopy and bladder biopsy, with either of two distinct mucosal abnormalities (Hunner's ulcers or glomerulations) being diagnostic of this disorder.
Therefore, there is a need for a faster, less invasive method for diagnosing IC in patients.